Dernière chance
by Sixon4ever
Summary: Silver et Dixon ne sont plus ensemble Dixon sort avec Ivy maintenant et Silver vient de rompre avec Teddy car elle a toujours des sentiments pour Dixon. Elle n'ose pas lui dire car Dixon semble très amoureux d'Ivy! Est-ils trop tard pour Sixon?


C'est le bal de promo à West Bev Dixon s'y est rendue en compagnie d'Ivy, et Silver avec Annie car elle venait juste de rompre avec Teddy.

Silver s' était aperçue qu'elle été toujours amoureuse de Dixon mais celui-ci sortait avec Ivy maintenant. Est-il trop tard cette fois pour Sixon?

Silver se trouvait seul assise sur un banc devant l'entrée du bal . Dixon lui sortait pour aller chercher la veste d'Ivy, il l'aperçut et s'assit à coté d'elle :

Dixon : « Je savais que t'aimais pas les bals mais bon de là boycotter l'entrée. . . »

Silver sourit timidement, Dixon comprit que quelque chose cloché à son expression

Dixon : « Est-ce que tout va bien? »

Silver : « Oui j'étais juste pensif. . . »

Dixon : « C'est Teddy c'est ça tu penses toujours lui? Ecoute c'est normal tu sais vous venez juste de vous séparé et maintenant tu te retrouve avec ma sœur comme cavalier sa doit être dure! » Dixon lui dit en la taquinant

Silver : « A vrai dire c'est pas à ça que je pensé. . . Enfin maintenant si, Merci! »

Dixon : « Oups, désolé . . Ecoute t'es quelqu'un de sublime Silver, t'auras pas de mal à trouvai quelqu'un crois moi»

Silver se retourna vers lui le regardant dans les yeux, puis baissa timidement la tête avec un sourire au coin des lèvres et lui dit:

Silver : « Merci»

Dixon : « Pour être honnête j'ai toujours pensé qu'on irai ensemble à ce bal »

Silver remonta sa tête, le regarda fixement et lui dit :

Silver : « A vrai dire moi aussi »

Au loin Ivy les aperçut et se dirigea vers eux!

Dixon sembla surpris de la réponse de Silver et n'eut le temps de lui répondre car Ivy les interrompues :

Ivy : « Dixon ils vont élire le roi et la reine de la soirée tu viens? »

Dixon regardai toujours Silver puis répondit à Ivy

Dixon : « J'arrive »

Il se leva du banc donnant une caresse amicale sur le genoux de Silver et lui dit tout doucement

Dixon : « Je te réserve une danse alors? »

Silver sourit

Silver : « On véra . . . »

Silver le regarda s'en aller dans la salle de bal avec Ivy!

( dans la salle de bal )

Harry allé annoncer d'un moment à l'autre la reine de la soirée

Silver se décida à entrer dans la salle de bal quand elle aperçut Dixon enlacé derrière Ivy la tête sur son épaule, les bras autour de sa taille ils avaient l'air heureux . . .

Harry : « et la reine du bal de promo pour l'année 2010 est . . .Naomi Clark »

Tout le monde applaudit sauf Silver qui fixa toujours Dixon et Ivy.

Puis elle se décida à partir mais croisa Annie sur son chemin

Annie : « Tu pars? »

Silver : « Oui, je suis désolé j'ai mal à la tête je préfère rentrée! »

Annie : « Oh, d'accord si tu veux je te raccompagne je suis t'as cavalière après tout! »

Silver sourit

Silver : « Non sa va aller merci Annie »

Annie : «Ok, rentre bien alors »

( Plus tard dans la soirée )

Dixon cherchai Silver pendant que Ivy été occupé à parlé à Navid! Il vit Annie

Dixon : « hey t'as pas vue Silver? »

Annie : « heu, si elle est rentrée elle avait mal à la tête »

Dixon sembla déçu

Dixon : « Oh ok! »

Annie regarda son frère et compris

Annie : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Silver ?»

Dixon étonné se retourna pour voir ou été Ivy et lui répondit

Dixon : « Rien pourquoi tu dis ça? »

Annie : « C'est bon Dixon je te connais, t'es toujours amoureux d'elle c'est ça »

Dixon : « Quoi Non. . . Non je suis avec Ivy maintenant et je suis bien avec elle, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes et je l'apprécie vraiment »

Annie sourit

Annie : « Oui mais est-ce que tu l'aimes? »

Dixon se retourna inspirant un grand coup en regardant Ivy sourire aux blagues de Navid !

Puis il se retourna vers sa sœur expirant et répondit :

Dixon : « Ecoute c'est une fille géniale et je veux pas la faire souffrir tu sais. . .»

Annie : « Tu l'as fera souffrir si tu lui dit pas la vérité Dix, Ivy mérite de savoir »

Ivy arriva au même moment

Ivy : « Savoir quoi ?»

Annie : « Heu. . . Je préfère vous laissez»

Ivy regarda Annie partir compris qu'il y'avait un malaise puis se retourna vers Dixon qui lui était nerveux

Ivy : « Savoir quoi ?»

Dixon : « Il faut qu'ont parlent. . . »

( plu tard chez Silver )

Silver était déjà en pyjama prête à dormir quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir.

Silver surprise: « Dixon? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?»

Dixon : « Je te devais une danse non? »

Silver : « Quoi? Et le bal? Et Ivy? »

Dixon prit sa main

Dixon : « Ecoute Silver t'es une fille unique, un peu autoritaire et même arrogante des fois »

Silver haussa les sourcils sans comprendre

Dixon : « Mais le fait c'est que . . . je t'aime Silver et j'espère, je veux dire j'espère vraiment que tu me diras pas d'aller me faire foutre cette fois parce que je m'en remettrai pas et je pense que . . . »

Silver interrompit Dixon en posant sa main sur sa joue. Ils se regardaient comme pour la première fois c'était intense. Puis Dixon posa son front contre celui de Silver qui elle lui dit en le fixant toujours dans les yeux:

Silver : « I will Always love you »

Dixon sourit et dans un élan soudain la souleva pour l'embrassée. Silver été surprise et à la fois exalté ses mains été au tour de son coup et elle ne pouvait s'empêchée de lui sourire .


End file.
